Memorias de bronce
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Bienvenido a mis vistazos fugaces en la cubierta e interiores del barco, así como los vagos recuerdos de mi vida siendo construido y del bosque como mi refugio. Pequeñas momentos que Festus ha presenciado junto a su dueño Leo Valdez y sus amigos.
1. El dragón de bronce

**Hola! Me desaparecí un tiempo largo, largo. Pero lo bueno de esto es que regrese con una idea muy loca; pues este fic estará lleno de pequeñas viñetas con menos de 500 palabras sobre cualquier pareja y momento en Percy Jackson y Los Héroes del Olimpo. **

**Espero les agraden y subiré una cada jueves.**

**Recuerden que son los comentarios los que me hacen mejorar y los que me impulsan a no dejar de escribir.**

**P.D si se preguntan porque el fic dice que es de Hazel y Leo es porque lo es, serán pequeños vistazos aunque no solo escribiré de ellos.**

**Este personaje maravilloso no me pertenece. Él, así como varios escenarios y personajes que aparecerán no son de mi invención, son (y gracias a todos los dioses) de Rick Riordan.**

**Sin más:**

* * *

**El Dragón de Bronce**

Aquel dragón está muy consciente de que fue creado por una razón, aunque su disco aún no le permite engranar en su cabeza metálica el que.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría piensa, su cuerpo brillante y normalmente frío se mueve sin ninguna fuerza externa, debería de funcionar como una maquina pero se permite vagar en los bosques en busca de algo que no sabe, atacando lo que ve a su alrededor porque vive con el temor de que algo le ataque y que haga daño a lo que sea que este protegiendo.

Los tornillos, el aceite y un poco de magia divina hacen que entienda, (al menos un poco) que no sirve más. Que desde ese día en que unos chicos de camiseta naranja lo disuadieron de matar al chico que lo puso en ataque nada es lo mismo.

Aunque no debería, sabe que su cabeza se queda sin aceite, que el disco divino de Hefesto está fallando y que no quiere dejar de ver el verde del bosque. Sabe que fue diseñado para proteger el campamento pero es consciente de que el árbol al principio de la frontera lo hace, al igual que el manto dorado y el otro dragón… aquel que si respira fuego y siente la sangre en sus venas. Ese que es fiel a un amo.

Festus se pregunta -a pesar de que se obliga a recordar que el metal no tiene memoria- si su dueño, creador o amo aún vive y porque le ha dejado inacabado y sin alas. Porque un dragón puede volar ¿cierto?

Pero un día, después de tantas interrogantes y de vagar por el bosque se encuentra a un alguien que por instinto debe matar. Ese chico no es fácil de seguir y él se da cuenta de inmediato que lo conoce. Festus no sabe cómo, no sabe porqué pero _siente _que aquel joven de cabello rizado, de ojos oscuros y fuego titilante es quién esperaba.

Y no se equivoca.

Por primera vez se aprende un nombre y ese es: Leo Valdez. Lo conoce porque a fin de cuentas ese es su dueño, su amigo.

Y el dragón se siente feliz, porque con la llegada de ese pequeño deja de ser el dragón metálico y sin alas. Se convierte en **Festus.**

La existencia como ser libre no dura mucho, el cuerpo engranado se hace inútil al salvar a Leo, pero él tiene otros planes para mí y es así como me convierto en el inmediato guardián de un barco esplendido.

Así como un observador más de diferentes aventuras.

Podré ser un silente nato, hablando solo por medio de ruidos que solo una persona comprende. Pero también tengo ojos que me permiten presenciar aquellas cosas que cualquiera no aprecia.

Te invito a que subas al Argo II. Tiene más historias de las que seguro conoces, pero ten en cuenta que mi atención siempre está enfocada a mi dueño.

Bienvenido a mis vistazos fugaces en la cubierta e interiores del barco, así como los vagos recuerdos de mi vida siendo construido y del bosque como mi refugio.


	2. Miradas furtivas

_**Hola! Regresé como pensaba hacerlo en un día jueves. Y aunque esta no es mi viñeta favorita es una de las que hice primero y por lo tanto tiene un sentimiento especial para mí. Aún en su manera extraña.**_

_**Por fin he entrado con una pareja que me gusta mucho y que la verdad es adorable en muchos sentidos.**_

_**Mejoro con cada review que me dan y agradezco mucho los comentarios.**_

_**Espero les agrade.**_

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

**Miradas Furtivas**

**Hazel**

En ocasiones es imposible no mirar.

Privar a tus ojos de su esencia básica resulta, hasta cierto punto, doloroso y en mi caso el retorno de pesadillas hirientes.

Por ello, me gusta observar, mirar y analizar. Tal vez ese sea el motivo de las constantes visitas a cubierta, donde siempre encuentro al dragón de bronce… y al chico que le ha llamado Festus.

A veces, no puedo evitar sentir admiración por él, porque siempre mira hacia el frente y parece imperturbable a pesar de la marea, en contra del oscuro camino que hay adelante.

Es por él que el barco sigue vivo, cálido y seguro para cruzar hasta Grecia. Un líder nato al frente de los héroes expertos: Percy y Jason.

Es de pocas palabras y casi nadie las comprende porque siempre resultan ser valiosas para alguien que ve detrás del aparente buen humor que hay que mantener a pesar de la posible muerte. Pero a falta de sonidos labiales, él tiene unos ojos parlantes… de mirada fija, profunda, decidida y con la chispa del anhelo sobre aquellas sombras dramáticas que piden a gritos un descanso, sombras ocultas tras pestañas titilantes.

Cada noche se repite lo mismo y los pensamientos caen de la misma manera, sin variación alguna.

Como cada vez, justo cuando el día ha cambiado, una serie de ruidos empieza a cantar desde lo profundo de la embarcación. Por razones que aún escapan de su control sabe qué cuando el chico cambie de peso y lleve ese rizo en su rostro detrás de la oreja, volteara. Y su intensa mirada quemara los alrededores buscando los ojos que siempre lo miran.

Sera justo entonces que mis manos empezaran a picar, mi respiración faltará, es ahí que sé el porqué las miradas son mejores que las palabras: tienen más significado, sin margen de equivocación o de error y _pueden evitarse_.

Al menos, eso es lo que hago.

También reconosco que solo hay un alguien que conoce tanto como yo esas miradas furtivas y me lo hace saber con aquel ojo que parece penetrar en mi mente cada vez que lo encuentro observándome.

Pero guardara silencio y tal vez, Leo nunca se entere de que hay alguien que le mira cada que la luna brilla.

A veces, es mejor que se quede de esa forma. Porque aún no sé que sentir y cada que ese chico Valdez sonríe, después de murmurar "¡estoy loco, Festus! Mira que sintiendo ojos sobre mi cabello..." el pequeño leño de madera en la camisa se hace más pesado.


	3. Dolor

**Ya sé , el capitulo debería ser hasta el jueves pero me adelanto porque lo sentí necesario.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a favoritos.**

**Esto es para ustedes, ojala les guste y comenten!**

* * *

_**Dolor**_

**Leo**

Si hubiera palabras suficientes para describir lo desagradable que se sentía en aquel momento, bueno, él aún no alcanzaba a descifrarlas.

Era irónico.

No, peor que ello: era absurdo. Absurdo el pensar, el actuar, el decir y el hacer.

Pero pasaba de nuevo, escuchó esas palabras que por alguna razón nunca usaba y que por lo general nunca se afiliaban a él: amor, romance, cariño… novia.

Por lo general, no es ninguna sorpresa que en el barco se encuentre a Percy y Annabeth besándose, o a Jason y Piper abrazados susurrándose cosas que seguramente despilfarran miel. Eso es normal, porque son parejas oficiales y se quieren… se aman.

Tal vez el destino no había querido que él lo supiera, pero le hubiera gustado no enterarse de aquella forma, porque ninguna broma, sonrisa o carcajada podía competir con esa inyección de dolor instantáneo que lo atraviesa cada vez que ve a Hazel con Frank.

Pero no puede evitarlo, esa chica es todo un misterio y a pesar de lo extrañamente fabulosa que es su mente hay algo que lo atrae mucho. Podría ser cualquier cosa; sus ojos, su cabello, lo moreno de su piel o los labios tiernos, no importa, pero era algo seguro: a él le fascinaba esa chica, hija de Plutón.

La cubierta está silenciosa, el entrenador duerme, los héroes están en sus camas y solo está su presencia rondando el barco. La hora de su guardia ha empezado y en verdad desea que aún este durmiendo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunta Frank, con la voz suave.

- Lo tengo. Es casi imposible no tenerlo- responde Hazel, con la voz quebrada. – Hay una persona que está perdida y yo necesito que este conmigo ahora, Nico es mi hermano y le tengo un cariño enorme-

- Entiendo, es ese tipo de amor fraternal- él no puede verlo, pero esta casi seguro de que Hazel asintió, sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

-Hay muchos tipo de amor, ¿sabes?- pregunta el chico.

-¿Cómo cual?- Por primera vez, se inclina un poco. Solo lo suficiente para ver las dos siluetas junto a la cabeza del dragón, donde la vista suele ser más bella que la de costumbre, solo lo suficiente para ver como juguetean con sus manos rítmicamente, solo lo necesario para que su estomago se oprima.

-Ya sabes- dice Frank – ese tipo de amor que se manifiesta en el romance ¿Lo conoces? – Contrario a lo que cualquier chica que él conozca, Hazel alza la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos del otro chico (ese que no es él) e interrogarlo con esos ojos de piedra preciosa.

-Lo he visto- responde ella, sencillo y llano.

-Lo sentirás cuando seas mi novia- susurra Frank, no alcanza a escuchar las palabras. No es necesario, ha entendido muy bien lo que sus labios han dicho.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la pareja se fue a dormir, sin ningún otro suceso interesante aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en que tal vez llegarían a besarse en algún punto.

Y, aunque no quiera, siento los ojos húmedos. Forzándome lo suficiente para no dejar que resbale nada, obligándome a tomar del timón y jalar con fuerza las velas del barco, hacer las cosas de rutina con más detenimiento y enfoque solo para dejar de pensar en ese pequeño dolor.

Para dejar de pensar que él pudo estar en el lugar de Frank. Para no recordar que él podría haberla abrazado y besado si se lo hubiera permitido.

Quisiera o no, Hazel era la primera experiencia que él tenía con el amor, ese que el chico pez llama "romanticismo" y que nunca ha sentido porque la palabra novia no pasó por sus labios en ningún momento de su vida... siendo el único amor que había recibido el de una madre que no está más con él.

¿Por qué Afrodita lo castigaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía ver a Hazel igual que antes, cuando era una amiga?

¿Por qué razón no puede evitar tratarla con esa delicadeza que no tiene con nadie, porqué?

¿Por qué ella no le habla como antes? ¿Porque no lo mira?

Y si el cuestionarse no es el primer paso para buscar respuestas… entonces no entiende porque ha sido seleccionado como la séptima rueda. Esa que no tiene a ningún par, esa que no está destinada para tener uno.

Es entonces, cuando abrazado y escondido entre el cuello de Festus, rompe a llorar.


	4. Perdido

**Otro jueves, otra viñeta. Todo desde el punto de vista de Annabeth; ahora se ambienta en el bosque y hay que recordar que Festus se mantuvo un tiempo considerable entre los bosques del campamento, así que supongamos que él vio esto.**

**Espero les agrade y que me comenten XD eso me ayuda a mejorar. ¿Tienen un personaje en especial del que quieran que escriba? Solo díganme.**

**P.D Gracias totales a sus comentarios e historias a favoritos, a los que siguen "Memorias de Bronce" y a aquellos que me han agregado a alerta de autor. GRACIAS**

**Yatziri.**

* * *

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son exclusivos de Rick Riordan, del que hare mi proyecto de investigación para ponencia.**_

**Perdido**

**Annabeth**

Verde y fresas.

Esa podría ser la perfecta descripción de lo que me gusta: el verde del bosque donde habitan los búhos, el verde del pasto donde practico casi a diario con mi arco, lo verde de los rayos solares atravesando el claro en donde me solía sentar a leer y que es… no, solía ser compartido con mi novio.

¡Y fresas! Rojas, maduras y siempre olorosas recordándome a cada instante que estoy en casa y que no me perderé de nuevo, golpeando en mi cabeza con un mensaje claro "Tengo familia".

Una familia que ahora está preocupada y rota. Nerviosa y alterada. Todo porque ella experimentaba algo que jamás le había pasado y aún no maquinaba el "_que"_ lo efectuó, porque sabía que existía un "_para que" _de todo ello.

Perder una cosa nunca fue algo le pasara, a una hija de Atenea no se le olvidaban las cosas, no era distraída, era imposible que extraviara algo. Sin embargo las cosas tienen una manera irónica de burlarse de cada quien, porque ella: Annabeth Chasse había perdido (de las dos formas)

1.- Perdió a su novio en una noche.

2.- Perdía la esperanza en encontrarlo, así de simple.

Y ninguna de esas opciones podía dominarla, debía tener la esperanza viva y seguir rogando a los dioses… mismos que no parecían querer establecer contacto alguno con nadie.

Extraviar -que sería la palabra más adecuada porque perder significa que no hay que buscar- era un sentimiento horroroso. No saber en dónde estaba ese estúpido cerebro marino era la peor cosa que le hubiera pasado.

Era la añoranza, más que cualquier cosa la que le hacía sentir mal. La soledad, el frío en sus manos despues de dos meses en los que esos escurridizos dedos no la habían sostenido y el reclamo de su estomago por la falta de cosquilleo. Claro, no hay que dejar a un lado el regaño de sus pulmones por no aspirar el suficiente aire cuando las lágrimas luchaban por salir mientras ella cerraba los conductos de respiración para que lo más importante fuera respirar y no sollozar.

En fin, se encontraba en el último lugar en que vio a Percy: en su prado. Aquel en donde los rayos del sol son verde primavera al amanecer y verde manzana en el ocaso. Ahí donde la luna brilla y tiñe de color azulado cada rama y nido.

La última vez que lo vio estaban acostados en el pasto y el olor a fresas llenaba el lugar, aquella noche la luna no había salido y algunas nubes surcaban el cielo, ello debió indicarle que las cosas no iban bien pero siempre que estaba con él su mente parecía de algas… justo como debería de estar la de su novio.

En cierto momento, Percy se sentó rápidamente y se alejó un poco de ella como si en un momento ella le pudiera hacer daño. Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza: desde que ya no me quería hasta que una legión de monstruos vendría por nosotros en cualquier instante.

-¿Que sucede?- había preguntado, tomando superficialmente el cuchillo en mi cintura.

-Nada, es solo que… bueno, quería – negó con la cabeza – quiero hacer algo.

Está de más decir que me intrigaba profundamente lo que quería hacer, mi respuesta fue sencilla y en verdad no ocultaba nada más con esas palabras.

-Hazlo.

Fue algo medianamente sincronizado pero jamás espere que se me acercara tan rápido, mi instinto me hizo saltar a un lado. Pero si hubiera sabido con exactitud que quería besarme tal movimiento sería impensable. Él, contario a lo que muchos chicos harían, soltó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y juro que me derretí un poco con eso.

Fue entonces que tomo de mi mano, con calma y detenimiento. Perfilo con sus yemas cada uno de mis rasgos, pronto sus labios ocuparon el puesto vacio que mis labios anhelaban.

Y así fue: el primer beso que él inicio, porque lo quiso de esa forma… porque hayo la manera perfecta de decirme el primer "Te amo"

Jamás pensé que despues de ello lo perdería, que esa noche se fuera a dormir y que al día siguiente no lo encontrara.

Una hija de Atenea no extraviaba, no perdía y mucho menos dejaba ir a la persona que amaba.


	5. Perdón

**¡Otro jueves, otra viñeta! No saben lo que he pasado esta semana, pero creo que este capítulo lo resume muy bien.**

**Estoy algo triste, porque el capitulo pasado no tuvo un solo comentario y la verdad duele mucho, así que espero que al menos este les guste más.**

**Me adentre en el mundo Leyna, aunque no soy una gran shiper. Aún así, creo que Leo también tiene su parte que decir y por ahí tengo otra viñeta pero con el punto de vista de Leo, si me la piden, prometo subirla antes del próximo jueves con la promesa de que habrá una diferente el jueves que sigue.**

**Gracias a las personas que han puesto en favoritos "Memorias de Bronce" esto es para y por ustedes.**

_**Los personajes no pertenecen, así como el lugar. Es obra de (y gracias a todos los dioses por ello) Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**Perdón**

Ella podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había escuchado una disculpa dirigida a ella.

Porque no era usual que las cosas salieran tan mal como para pedir disculpas, por lo tanto nadie debía de perdonar nada. Los romanos eran así, cuidadosos y analíticos, estratégicos, siempre metódicos.

También era consciente del carácter despreocupado y nada respetuoso de los griegos, aquel día en que la sombra del enorme barco eclipso el campamento supo que algo no saldría bien; nada salía con el orden que debía cuando Percy estaba ahí, o especificando: cuando los griegos estaban ahí.

Tiene que admitir que un nudo de furia y tristeza le lleno el corazón al ver como Nueva Roma estaba siendo atacada después del trato amistoso que había tenido con Annabeth, la hija de Minerva.

Reyna sabía que los griegos eran esa clase de semidioses que poco les importaban las reglas, el orden y la disciplina. Ellos eran un campo de juego misteriosamente divertido y no le extrañaría que fueran arrogantes u orgullosos. Ella nunca espero una disculpa por el ataque a su hogar, daba por hecho que el fuego en el Campamento Júpiter era una nota clara de la que colgaban las letras "Guerra" en sangre.

Por eso se extraño mucho cuando tocaron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el comandante del Argo II: Leo Valdez. Que con una reverencia francamente tonta (porque no se encontraba frente a una diosa) se presento ante ella.

No podía decirlo con exactitud pero apostaba a que él mismo se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de sus movimientos, era claro que su padre era griego.

-Hey, Reyna- saludo él. Con una sonrisa ladeada que le provoco un ligero sobresalto en las palmas de las manos, aún así, su rostro y postura no cambiaron ni un poco.

-Joven Valdez- respondió ella, con un poco más frialdad de la usual, pero no debía de mostrarse amistosa con el responsable de las cosas destruidas en su campamento.

-¿Sabes? Me es… complicado decir esto- susurro él, más para sus adentros que para que ella escuchara. El chico miraba al cielo, al barco y a la cabeza enorme de lo que parecía ser un dragón. Reyna pensó que se estaba dando la fuerza para que pudiera hablar.

Inesperadamente, el chico Valdez tomo de su brazo y le incito a tomar asiento junto a él en las pequeñas escaleras, le miro a los ojos con fiereza, determinación.

-Lo lamento Reyna, hija de Bellona-

Fueron esas pequeñas palabras las que le hicieron relajar el ceño y ver al chico como nunca lo había hecho: como un semidiós más. No griego o romano… un semidiós con sentimientos.

-Sé que mi disculpa no te satisface, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte – esto último fue algo que con esfuerzos logró escuchar, los ojos del semidiós estaban clavados en el suelo.

Era inaudito, gracioso y traumante (hasta cierto punto) que un engreído, presumido y busca problemas griego le viniera a pedir una disculpa tan cargada de sinceridad.

-Valdez, no sabes el profundo dolor que me causaste – el chico bajo la mirada al piso, avergonzado. ¿Cómo era posible? Ahora veía con una claridad no descubierta lo mucho que a él le dolía el haber hecho esas cosas. – Pero en mi caso, no suelo ser rencorosa.

Las manos juguetonas del semidiós se prendían en intervalos irregulares con flamas de distintas tonalidades de rojo, ella le pidió que alzara la vista para decir las próximas palabras.

-Te perdono, Leo- le dijo. Y hasta ella pudo sentir que ese nombre salido de sus labios era algo fascinante. Porque lo perdonaba a pesar de que los romanos cuestionaran aquello, lo perdonaba a pesar de ser un griego, lo perdonaba porque era normal equivocarse y aunque nunca especifico el motivo de su disculpa no necesitaba nada más: confiaba en sus palabras.

Entonces, el chico soltó una risa juguetona. Le revolvió el cabello que siempre llevaba recogido en una pulcra trenza, trenza que se desaliño cuando los dedos flameantes pasaron tras él. Y se despidió con un vago "Gracias, Reyna" que a ella le hizo saber que lo de "Joven Valdez" había quedado atrás.

Era extraño, incomprensible para ella que un griego se fuera a disculpar, pero había que admitir que perdonar nunca le había sido fácil pero con él… bueno, Leo tenía su encanto.


	6. Disculpa

**¡CAPITULO EXTRA! **

**Taraaaan! La disculpa de Leo está aquí y me salió mucho más larga de lo que esperaba. Yo presiento que les va a gustar, y me divertí mucho haciéndola.**

**Gracias por los reviews, no saben lo mucho que me ayuda a escribir, si tienen alguna sugerencia para los futuros capítulos no duden en decírmela.**

**Pregunta: ¿Les aburren mis historias? Trataré de hacer capítulos más alegres, lo prometo.**

**En fin, les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

_**Los personajes, así como el escenario en donde se encuentran no son mios, son de Rick Riordan (que nos hace sufrir con varias de sus historias)**_

**Disculpa**

**Leo**

El viento silbando por los huecos de la ventana, ¿quieres que lo describa? ¡Incomodo!

Una vuelta más sobre el colchón y sigo sin poder dormir.

El frío se apodera de mi camarote y esa pequeña alarma "arregla todo" en mi cabeza prende y apaga constantemente. ¿Los demás tendrán frío ahora? ¿Es hora adecuada para arreglar el termostato del barco? No, Festus me habría avisado. Estoy delirando.

Golpeo con fuerza la almohada y dejo caer mi cabeza en ella, al igual que cada noche pienso en cada pequeño detalle que he presenciado en el día, en cada momento que ha pasado en los últimos tiempos.

Al anochecer han ocurrido pequeñas y peligrosas misiones, y cada velada los rostros agotados y las heridas en los cuerpos de mis amigos aparecen con nitidez. La cadena (al parecer interminable) de eventos siempre me lleva a un sentimiento, al mismo de siempre: La culpa.

Fue mi culpa, los rostros cansados y las heridas sangrantes, mi culpa el que las reservas de ambrosia y néctar disminuyan cada día.

Si tan solo… si tan solo ese sentimiento desapareciera un momento podría escapar de la culpa en sueños, pero no era posible. Esa intrusa se desplazaba a su antojo en mi mente y cada cosa me recordaba que era un desgraciado.

Mi culpa el que la búsqueda para derrotar a Gea empezara, todo por disparar a Nueva Roma, lugar que estaba justo bajo ellos, bajo el barco.

Puedo recordar cada aspecto de esa tarde: su mente totalmente embotada, los ojos asustados (tanto los mios como los de los romanos) y mis nudillos, aferrados y fuertes que disparaban sin piedad alguna.

Si bien no quería poner excusas, falso no era el que un eidolon fuese el espectro que dominaba mi cuerpo en aquel tiempo. Aún así, no quitaba el hecho de que fue mi cuerpo el que controlara ese espiritu, fueron mis manos las que destruyeron estatuas, cabañas y volaron en pedazos el suelo firme.

Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc, Tic-Toc…

Una hora, ha pasado una hora y seguía despierto, tumbado y con los ojos abiertos rememorando su última visión de Nueva Roma antes de volver al lugar.

Y la idea de disculparse vuelve a mi mente con más fuerza de la que había tenido antes. Esto era lo que tenía que hacer: pedir disculpas.

La noche no pasó más rápida despues del maravilloso descubrimiento (nótese el sarcasmo) pero indudablemente amaneció y la luz naranja como la de la luz eléctrica de pueblo remoto apareció por el horizonte. Más valía apurarse para tener, al menos, la oportunidad de dormir por las noches, confiaba en que la Pretor del campamento Jupiter se apiadara de él y le diera el perdón.

Así que cuando mis piernas decidieron pararse (¡vaya flojas!) camine directo al armario y tome la vestimenta acostumbrada: camisa naranja, pantalones con tirantes que siempre se me caían a los costados, lo normal.

El aire fresco golpeo mi rostro y el nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia.

Bajar y caminar por Nueva Roma no era nada sencillo, cada campista ahí debía odiarme, yo lo haría si algún romano destruyera mi hogar: el campamento mestizo.

Ser consciente de mi cuerpo y mis reacciones es algo que aún no me sucede, porque el nerviosismo adormece todo lo demás. Estoy frente a la puerta de la Pretor. Mi mente es un revoltijo:

_Es hora, Leo. ¡Vamos, hombre! Si puedes… Toca la puerta ahora… ¿Leo? Ahora, pedazo de carne inservible, es fácil. ¿Lo hacemos por pasos? Bien, articula tu brazo como si tuviera ligadura… ¡genial! Flexiona la muñeca y cierra los dedos. ¿Era tan difícil? Ahora golpea… solo dos golpes, si no abre perderás la oportunidad de disculparte y serás un fracasado. _

Fueron solo dos golpes, y la chica abrió. No podía engañarme, Reyna era… bueno, una reina, y la primera actitud que vino a mi cabeza fue hacer una reverencia.

¡Menudo tonto! No podrás dejarme engañar, ¿Quién reverenciaba a una chica como si fuera una diosa? Solo yo, solo Leo se postraba a los pies de una chica.

-Hey, Reyna- salude. Tratando de poner una sonrisa convincente y relajada, seguro estaba haciendo una mueca, ella me miro con intensidad y no demostró ninguna expresión… esos romanos parecían rocas, Jason era un gran ejemplo.

-Joven Valdez- respondió la Pretor. Así, señores, es el sonido de la posible voz de un hielo.

-¿Sabes? Me es… – _aquí viene, debes hacerlo_. - me es complicado decir esto.

Mire al cielo, a Festus y le roge a mi padre el darme un poco de valor, pedir disculpas no era nada fácil. Además, era algo incomodo ser separados por el umbral de una puerta, de esa manera no podía disculparme.

Cuando nos sentamos en las escaleras de la cabaña en donde estaba respire hondo y la mire a los ojos con la mayor intensidad que podía reunir en ellos, debía de saber lo sincero que estaba siendo.

-Lo lamento Reyna, hija de Bellona.

No di razones, pero tal vez ella entendiera a lo que me refería. Su rostro se suavizo y sus ojos brillaron en tono comprensivo. Proseguí

-Sé que mi disculpa no te satisface, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte.

Baje la vista, había pasado, lo dije.

-Valdez, no sabes el profundo dolor que me causaste. – llamó la chica y un dolor repentino cayo en su conciencia. – pero en mi caso, no suelo ser rencorosa.

Una pequeña llama de esperanza broto en mi, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Ella busco mis ojos y los obligo a mirarla.

-Te perdono, Leo.

¡Vaya! Sencillas palabras que cambiaban las cosas un mundo. Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios y mi euforia levanto mi mano para despeinarle la cabeza, era lógico ¿no? Ella me había perdonado.

Soy consciente de que le dije "Gracias, Reyna" porque ese sentimiento de culpa no había desaparecido del todo pero ahora comprendía que el peso de este ya no era tan tenso y aplastante como antaño.

Su madre siempre le dijo que los sentimientos tenían su función, la de la disculpa era abrir puertas entre mundos diferentes para iniciar bien las cosas.

Lo sabía gracias al perdón de la Pretor Reyna.


End file.
